


Seeing

by cas_septimus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Doctor Who Fussion, F/M, Inspired by DW S09xEp01, M/M, Multi, Plotless, Steve is natasha, The doctor!stesha, Time Lord!steve, Time lady!natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/cas_septimus
Summary: Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanoff belong to MarvelDoctor Who universe belongs to BBC





	

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanoff belong to Marvel
> 
> Doctor Who universe belongs to BBC

Bucky bit his lips. "But you are steve," he said weakly.

The time lady in front of him gave a sad smile.  
"Yes and no."

"You are my husband."

"It's wife now."

"I don't care!" He snapped. "You are still the same person i ever love. I don't give a damn about gender; damn it, steve, you are a time lord! You are my spouse and i love you. Why is it not enough for you??" Bucky's voice cracked.

Her expression didn't change. Still steady and calm, but also sad. "Because you love steve," she said. "And not natasha."

"Oh, it's natasha now," Bucky sneered. "If that's your problem-"

"No, James. You don't get it," natasha cut.

'James. Not Bucky.' He thought as he felt someone just stabbed his heart.

Bucky stepped forward. "What happened to you? You gone for a week, it may be a millenium for you. What happened, nat?" He whispered as he gazed into her eyes.

Natasha didn't break the contact, but she said nothing.

"Natasha," he called her softly, his voice full of affection and bitterness.

"I explore another side of universe," she finally said.

Oh. "You met someone," Bucky didn't bother to hid his bitterness.

"I do," she agreed. "A brother, or a son, whatever you prefer; but not in the way you think."

Bucky shook his head, he felt rage, and disillusion, and pain. "So let's me get this straight," he forced his voice to sounds normal. "You left me unconsious in my old apartement before runaway with another guy who is your adopted brother/son and explore another side of universe for... damnit, i don't know, time is bitch. And come back to me for divorcing our sweet beautiful marriage before come back to him. Am i right??"

Natasha took a deep breath. "James, he is just a kid."

'SO AM I WHEN I START TRAVEL WITH YOU!" he finally snapped. He couldn't do this anymore. "Seriously, steve. What the fuck?? What the fuck do you want?" OH, and don't give me 'i'm natasha' shit because FOR GOD'S SAKE YOU ARE THE SAME PERSON."

"YOU DON'T SEE US AS THE SAME PERSON, JAMES, SHUT UP," she yelled back. She is fucking yell back.

Bucky shut his mouth in shock. In all the time and space he travelled with the time lord, as steve or natasha. He/she was never. Ever. Raised his/her voice to him.

Natasha shook her head. "See. You don't see me. You stand in front of me but you can't see me."

Bucky gulped. He is confused, he opened his mouth just for closing it again.

The time lady gave a bland smile. "You love steve. But only steve. Not me. You don't love the doctor."

"I don't-"

"You don't see me, Bucky. You can't. You don't see me as steve, as the doctor. I try to make you see me but you don't, you stuck with steve, you stuck with your death husband," she sighed while hid her bitter tone.

"But you are steve," Bucky said weakly.

"Yes and no," Natasha repeated her words. "I give you the regeneration talk, don't i?"

They fell into silence, until Bucky opened his mouth. "Do we have another chance?"

The Doctor shook her head. "I've seen your heart, James Barnea. And i wish i can say yes."


End file.
